Snowbird
by Skrillexia
Summary: Ironhide can't forget about the battle he lost his daughter in, however one night he senses someone. And when he goes to investigate the mystery person, he's reunited with the one person he thought he had lost forever.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is a better version of this story =D

Snowbird belongs to me.

Sequel to '**Concern and Comfort**' and loosely related to '**Windstorm**'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Dream sequence/Thoughts.

_It was a fierce battle and Ironhide was both fighting the Decepticons and protecting his daughter Snowbird, since Chromia's death he's been raising his daughter as a single parent and is very protective of her. _

_During the heat of the battle the two got separated "'Bird!" Ironhide called as he shot another Decepticon "Snowbird!" _

"_Sire!" he heard his daughter call "Sire!"_

'_Hide looked around, too bad he wasn't paying attention to the battle at hand. He got shot in the abdomen "GAH!" he exclaimed falling to his hands and knees._

_The Decepticon stood over him and smirked "I'll finally get to kill you Ironhide" he sneered, but he got stabbed in the back by Optimus from behind._

"_Decepticons retreat!" Megatron ordered and the Decepticons retreated._

_Ironhide staggered to his feet and looked around desperately for his daughter, he couldn't afford to lose her. She was the only family he had left! "Snowbird!" he called holding his leaking abdomen "Snowbird! Has anyone seen Snowbird?!"_

_No one knew where his daughter was._

'_Hide collapsed to his hands and knees again "No, I've lost her" he whispered._

Ironhide woke up with a gasp, he scanned around and saw that he was in his Charge's garage. He sighed and checked the time, 2:30am "_Second night in a row I've had the same nightmare_" he thought and started his engine, he rolled quietly out of his garage and transformed into his bipedal mode. He sat down under his favourite oak tree and sighed as he put a hand to his helm, it was hard to forget about the battle he lost his daughter in. No one had known where she had gone, they got separated in the battle. He heard her call him then he got shot and when the battle ended she was gone, and to this day he has no idea where she is. He really wanted her in his arms again, he knew his daughter had great survivor instincts. But being out there all alone with no friends or family, it's not the best life.

Then he felt a light tug at his Spark and frowned, the only person he had a bond with was Bumblebee. And he was in recharge, so where was the tugging coming from? That was when he sensed someone approaching the area, but it wasn't a Decepticon. It was an Autobot, he frowned and got to his feet.

Snowbird was in a big field "_Wow, this field is HUGE!_" she thought looking around, all she knew was that this planet was called Earth. She had retreated from Cybertron and crash landed about five miles from where she was currently standing, she had felt a tugging at her Spark and because she was a curious one she wanted to find out where it was coming from. That was when she heard rustling coming from a line of trees about a mile in front of her, she naturally brought out her cannon. But what puzzled her was the tug she felt in her Spark, this one was stronger but still gentle.

Ironhide felt the same tug at his Spark, strong but gentle. Whoever it was they were just beyond the trees, hence the reason he's currently walking through them. He naturally brought out his cannons, just in case it was a Decepticon disguised as an Autobot.

Snowbird took a step back as whatever was coming was getting closer, she gulped a little but stood her ground.

Finally the mystery person emerged from the trees, Snowbird recognised him straight away. It was her Sire! "_Holy Primus, it's Sire!_" she thought.

Ironhide recognised the femme straight away, it was his daughter! She was purple and had his late Bondmate's appearance but had his audio fins, she had a good build but was slender and she had a plasma rocket launcher on her right forearm. And she had red optics like him.

They both stood there in shock, after so long apart they were literally only a few yards apart. Snowbird retracted her cannon and ran to her Sire "**Sire!**" she called, she had a British accent.

'Hide immediately retracted his cannons and jogged forwards "**Snowbird!**" he called back and caught his daughter in his arms when she jumped into them.

'Bird cuddled her Sire as she cried happy tears "**Oh Primus Sire**" she whispered.

Ironhide cuddled his daughter tighter and couldn't help but cry happy tears as well "**Oh Primus 'Bird, you're ok**" he whispered and gently kissed her helm "**I thought I'd lost you forever**"

"**And I thought I'd lost you forever**" Snowbird whispered back.

'Hide gently rubbed her back making her purr, he smiled and gently wiped her optics.

'Bird smiled and gently wiped his Sire's optics "**Last time you cried Carrier died**" she said softly.

Ironhide nodded "**I know**" he replied softly "**I've got good reason to cry, you're finally here**"

Snowbird smiled and snuggled up to him.

'Hide sat down under the oak tree with his daughter in his arms "**What happened in that battle 'Bird?**" he asked softly

"**I got lost, I heard you call me and tried to find you in the battle**" 'Bird replied quietly "**but I got sidetracked by a Decepticon, it threw me and I was knocked into stasis...by the time I came to no one was around**"

Ironhide gently cuddled her "**I tried to find you, but I couldn't find you anywhere**" he whispered.

Snowbird cuddled him back "**At least we're together again**" she replied softly and kissed her Sire's nose "**that's all that matters**"

'Hide smiled and gently kissed her helm "**That is all that matters**" he said softly "**and I'm glad to have you back in my arms again**"

'Bird smiled and snuggled up to him "**Have you met anyone?**" she asked.

Ironhide knew his daughter loved meeting people and smiled "**I've met a human, they populate this planet**" he replied "**her name's Rebecca, she's my Charge**"

Snowbird smiled and nodded "**Are you still Bee's Guardian?**" she asked, she had met Bumblebee before and thought of him as a big brother.

'Hide smiled and nodded "**I'm still Bee's Guardian**" he replied.

'Bird smiled and yawned.

Ironhide smiled "**Let's take you to recharge, your alt mode looks small enough to fit in the garage**" he said softly.

Snowbird smiled "**Well I'm not as big as you**" she joked.

'Hide chuckled, he had missed her cheekiness "**Not lost your cheek I see**" he said softly.

'Bird giggled and yawned again.

"**Alright let's take you to recharge, then tomorrow you can meet Rebecca and reunite with the others**" Ironhide said with a smile.

Snowbird smiled and nodded and put her arms round her Sire's neck when he got to his feet with her in his arms.

'Hide walked through the trees to his Charge's property and walked round to the garage "**You need to transform I'm afraid**" he whispered "**I'll have to do some renovations or something to the garage when I get the chance**" he gently put his daughter down.

'Bird smiled "**It's fine for now**" she whispered back and transformed down into a purple Suzuki B-King, she drove slowly into the garage making sure she was close to the wall but not too close so she didn't scrape her armour.

Ironhide smiled and transformed down into a GMC Topkick C4500, he drove slowly into the garage making sure there was room for his daughter so she could get out. He fit in just right.

"**Wow, got your big aft in**" Snowbird joked quietly and giggled.

'Hide chuckled a little "**No comment**" he replied softly.

'Bird tilted herself so she gently rested on her Sire's wheel arch and tyre, which would be the shoulders in his bipedal mode.

Ironhide smiled and made the lights dim "**Sleep well**" he whispered softly then chuckled softly when all he got in response was soft snoring from his daughter, he settled down into a deep happy recharge beside his daughter.

**The End**


End file.
